


Kai x Kai

by keyorachan



Category: kaiisyourhomie, kaiisyourking
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyorachan/pseuds/keyorachan
Kudos: 3





	Kai x Kai

Kai yawned loudly. He was getting bored of just sitting there. Was this really worth the money? He thought about what he'd do with a million dollars. There was a LOT he could do. It was definitely worth it. He pulled his phone out. No service. Great. He sighed loudly. How much longer were those scientists gonna take? Kai had signed up for this experiment since it seemed like an easy way to get money, despite how sketchy it seemed. They had paid for pretty much his entire lifestyle during the 12 month period. But now he had to meet with them again. They had brought him in after the period, given him a hospital gown, and sat him down in this room. It had a chair to sit in and a window, where he could see the room of scientists dashing about. Some of them were seated behind computers, typing furiously. There were two men behind them all, dressed in full suits and one of them holding a clipboard. There was a loud skkzt sound as a PA came on overhead.

"Hello, Kai."

He waved at the window.

"Do you know what the experiment we're conducting today is?"

He shook his head. "No clue."

"We're going to split your brain. It'll be temporary and you'll be back to normal after the second laser."

"Second WHAT?" Kai asked, incredulous.

"It should be painless," the voice reassured him, "The blood sample we took from you last year was used to create a laser that has been tailor made to split you into two entirely different people. One side with the characteristics of the left brain and one with the those of the right brain."

Two panels slid open under him, and he was gripped by metallic claws, keeping his feet in place. He tried to shuffle the chair back out of desperation, but it was welded to the floor, and another set of claws emerged from another two panels, clutching his arms and keeping him bound to the seat. He tried to move, but a last, larger clamp wrapped his waist against the chair. Kai was trapped.

"The sooner this is over with, the sooner you will get paid," the voice stated, "If you survive the process."

There was another sound, and the PA was shut off. Kai started to panic, struggling helplessly against the bonds, as he heard one final panel open behind him: the laser. He gave one last push to move, but heard it heating up behind him, and finally fell back into the chair defeated. It whirred louder and louder until the room suddenly flashed glaringly bright. Kai shut his eyes, but it was so bright that he still could only see white. As his vision returned, he began to hear a smacking against the glass in front of him. When he could see again, there stood a man with red dyed hair directly in front of him, also in a hospital gown, knocking angrily on the observation window. He felt... scared for some reason? Kai hadn't been this scared in a long time. The man in front of him turned around, and it was... him! He was standing in front of himself. In the window past the other Kai, the scientists were jumping about and cheering, although he couldn't hear them. Then one of the scientists, who was still sitting down, appeared to call their attention to his screen. The celebration quieted down, and they seemed distraught suddenly. The PA came on again.

"How are you feeling, Kai?"

"I feel great bro, now let me out." The Other Kai growled, continung to smack the glass, which was starting to shake pretty violently with each collision. "I want the money."

Kai fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair. "I-I'm okay," he murmured.

The suited man in the back clicked his pen and began to scribble furiously onto his clipboard, while the other pulled out a phone, and turned away as he brought it to his ear. Kai was incredibly nervous, and for some reason, his head was pounding. The other Kai grabbed his head too, as if he was feeling the same thing.

"UGH," he shouted, "CAN ANY OF YOU USELESS FUCKS DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS PAIN?!"

He smashed his head against the glass, which shattered. The room's lighting suddenly dimmed, replaced by the eerie glow of red lights instead. An alarm blared, and the scientists screamed, running towards the suits who were guarding the door. The clipboard suit ran out with them, while the phone suit dropped the phone and reached for his side, which Kai saw sported a holstered sidearm. The Other Kai shook his head, a few drops of blood dripping onto the tile floor, before glancing back at him. Kai saw the suit fire the gun, and felt his heart drop.

"No!" He reached out, as if he could stop the bullet.

He could. The bullet stopped in midair, inches from the Other Kai's face. Other Kai glanced down at it, smirked, then grabbed it, crushing it flat in his bare hands. The shooter gasped, then dropped the gun and ran out into the corridor as well. Other Kai looked at Kai, his forehead dripping blood down his face. He reached out his hand.

"Let's get out of here."

"O-okay..." Kai grabbed his hand, and was thrust onto the back of the Other Kai, who leapt forward over all the computers and desks to the door. He snarled, running at full speed to the end of the corridor, which was just a wall.

"Wait!" Kai yelped, "We'll crash!"

Other Kai ignored him, slamming his fist into it as he collided with it, which caused the concrete to shatter instantly, as if it was made of glass as well. Kai was astounded. His head was still hurting, and he heard the sound of many footsteps behind them. He turned to look and there were a dozen armed men in bulletproof vests running after them.

"Run!" He pulled Other Kai's hair to make him look.

"Don't pull my hair," Other Kai muttered, before sprinting into the woods ahead of them. He kept running for a while, until they couldn't hear the shouts of their armed assailants anymore. It was quiet besides the normal sounds of the woods, and Other Kai stopped by the edge of a river they found, dropping Kai off his back abruptly. The pounding had gotten worse, like 20 migraines stacked on top of each other in his skull. Both of them grabbed their heads, when the pain reached a peak and they couldn't take it anymore, everything fading to black.

Kai woke up to being shaken, rubbing his eyes lazily and glancing up at who it was. It was Other Kai, motioning to be quiet, and mouthing "shut up" at him, before dragging him over to the side between a tree and a bush and getting on top of him. Kai heard the soft footsteps of someone nearby.

"Don't move," Other Kai whispered, gripping Kai's cheeks and covering his mouth roughly. Kai whimpered softly, but Other Kai just grabbed him tighter, silencing him. The footsteps grew closer, until finally they could see the source.

Two armed individuals with helmets and masks were directly in front of them. They were looking around but couldn't see Kai, luckily for them, since they must have been obscured by the bush. One of them turned to the other.

"Where could they have gone?"

"Not far, they have to still be around here," the other said, his voice muffled by the mask, "I have no clue how those scientists managed to fuck up this hard."

"Yeah, right?" The first scratched his back with his free hand. "How do you manage to split someone's sexual identities instead of their brain? Isn't that even harder?"

The other just shook his head. "I stopped asking questions after the third victim."

They continued on, while Kai and Other Kai just laid motionless until the footsteps faded away. Maybe it was the fear, but Kai found himself sporting a full erection, which was poking against Other Kai's leg. Other Kai must have felt it, because he looked down then looked back up him, smirking. The position they were in was also pretty hot, since Other Kai was directly over him. Kai bit his lip, to which Other Kai did too, before shaking his head.

"Alright, kitten, let's focus on getting home first, okay?"

Kai nodded, after which Other Kai finally got off of him and looked around. Kai also got up, peering around them too. The sunlight was fading, and the woods were looking creepier and creepier by the minute. Other Kai crouched a bit, signaling for Kai to get on his back again. He did, and they went off, upstream and in the opposite direction of the masked men. Obviously, they had made a mistake. The two men must have been the scouts for the rest of their team, because they heard the familiar pattering of footsteps coming towards them, but ten times louder. There was no time to hide, they were going to be found!

Kai felt his fear grow, wishing he could just crawl into a shell and hide. The footsteps were upon them now. He shut his eyes, but the steps passed them by without a word, and when he peeked and turned around, all the men had avoided them. He opened his mouth to say something, but looked down and couldn't see Other Kai. He couldn't see himself either though, waving his hands in front of his face. As he recovered from being scared, the hue came back to his body, and Other Kai's as well. Somehow, the intense fear he had felt had rendered the two of them completely invisible.

"That was awesome!" Other Kai whispered gleefully, "Can you do that again? We can get back way faster like that?"

"I-I don't think I did it on purpose," Kai admitted, "It was just because I was terrified."

"Oh?" Other Kai set him down, pushing him against a tree, holding him up by his neck, "Are you scared now then, bitch?"

Kai felt himself grow lightheaded, but also found getting pinned incredibly hot. "Y-yeah, I'm scared."

"Well, why aren't we invisible yet then?" He pushed even harder against Kai's neck. "Are you lying to me? What about now?"

He felt himself harden below, but the pair began to turn invisible despite his blatant arousal and lack of fear. "I'm scared now, right?"

Other Kai let him go and scoffed, to which Kai fell to the ground, coughing, and blood returning to his head. He felt his cock throbbing beneath the gown, and he was so grateful that they were now invisible. He couldn't see the other Kai, but felt him in front of him, and climbed back onto his back.

The Other Kai made a sound, then cleared his throat, "Are you hard right now?"

He felt his cheeks flush, "M-maybe, it's just that when you pinned me up against the tree by my neck, it was like-"

"Pathetic," Other Kai interrupted him, "This is why I ended up as the strong one. You're so weak. Also address me as sir. You don't get to just call me 'you'."

Kai tried to respond, but Other Kai sprinted forward, filling Kai's open mouth with a fistful of leaves and air. He spat til his mouth felt clean again. Other Kai cackled as they flew through the forest, flying through the zigs and zags of the trees and greenery to finally escape, seeing the familiar landscape of the city in the distance. He continued running, gaining a second wind from seeing the city he knew, dashing past people and cars, all who felt the breeze of them passing by but just thought it was just the wind. They ended up back at their place, sneaking back inside and locking themselves in their room. Other Kai dropped Kai again, but lighter this time. The two were breathing pretty heavily, despite only one of them running. They slowly became visible again, and each noticed that the other was still in the hospital gown. Kai grew embarrassed, glancing back and forth and trying not to look at the areas the gown didn't cover. Other Kai was shameless about it, eyeing every inch of Kai, licking him over with his gaze as his sight finally stopped on the slight bulge in the gown. He walked over to him, pressing his own cock against his. Kai whimpered, feeling how big Other Kai was against his own dick. Somehow, Other Kai had an extra inch or two on him, he noticed as he looked down at their pulsing masses. Other Kai reached around Kai's gown, gripping his dick, to which Kai let out a soft moan.

"You're a little whore, you know that, right?" Other Kai caressed his neck gently, whispering into his ear, "We're the same person, so I know what you'd like. You want me to just tie you up so you can't move, and leave you here."

Kai felt blood rush to his head, and shivers down his spine as Other Kai began to stroke him while whispering. "No, that's not it," he pouted.

"That's not it?" Other Kai squeezed tighter, and Kai felt himself get harder against his will. "'That's not it, sir', remember?"

"T-that's not it, sir."

"So you're telling me, you don't want me to use you," Other Kai said, still whispering sweetly, "You don't want me to do anything to you? I'll just stop."

He let go of Kai's cock and turned away, to which Kai stiffened more. "No, don't stop."

"Oh? What was that?"

"Please use me, master." He said, shuffling awkwardly.

Other Kai smirked. "That's more like it."

He turned back towards Kai, grabbing him and forcing him onto the bed. Kai looked away out of embarrassment, as his gown was thrown off of him, but Other Kai grabbed his cheeks in his hand and made him face him. Other Kai reached to the side of the bed, where Kai had hid the collar, cat ears, and leash between the table and the mattress. He fastened the collar around Kai's neck, giving it a nice pull as a test, before attaching the leash to the metal buckle and yanking him upright. He didn't put the cat ears on though, tossing them at Kai instead.

"Put these on yourself, kitten." He murmured, twirling the end of the leash playfully as he waited.

Kai obeyed, putting the cat ears on and even pawing at the air for his master. Other Kai pulled him closer, flipping him over. Kai raised his ass in the air, while Other Kai pulled the leash until Kai was exactly how he wanted him.

“Purr for me,” he said. “If you want it that bad, purr.”

Kai let out a soft purr, to which Other Kai scoffed and tugged at the leash.

“Louder, kitten, I can’t hear you from back here.”

Kai did it again, less soft this time.

“There you go, whore.”

Kai felt Other Kai’s rock hard dick smack against his ass, to which he clenched. Other Kai teased him more, brushing the tip against his asshole but not putting it inside.

“Just put it in,” Kai begged.

“I’ll put it in when I want to,” Other Kai uttered firmly, “Lucky for you, that’s now.”

Kai felt it breach his tight asshole, to which he moaned, his arms shaking as it went deeper and deeper. It felt like it would break him, it was so thick. He heard Other Kai breathe heavily, until he had the entire length of his cock inside him. Kai regained some strength in his arms now that it was fully inside.

“The hard part is over,” Other Kai sang into Kai’s ears, “Now we can have some fun.”

Kai felt the leash loosen, as Other Kai grabbed his hips, and thrust slowly, gently in, and out. He panted, feeling his ass bounce against Other Kai’s hips as his dick swung under him in tempo with his movements. It was odd, how the swinging of his cock in the air as he was being fucked stimulated him. Kai loved it. He wasn’t close but he was getting closer. Other Kai was audibly enjoying it too, soft “fuck”’s echoing from his mouth as he pounded Kai’s ass over and over. Other Kai was picking up the pace now, the thrusts coming more frequently and more forceful Kai felt one of Other Kai’s hands leave his hip, then felt it slap hard against his asscheek. The other hand let go as well, and he began using the leash to pull Kai back to him after every movement. It became a beat: pull, spank, pull, spank, pull, spank. Kai’s cheeks stung but he was not complaining.

“You’re such a slut,” Other Kai sneered. “Your ass just comes back to me every time. It’s my ass now.”

“I’m a slut,” Kai breathed, “It’s your ass, daddy.”

“Say it again.”

“My ass is yours, daddy.”

“Fuck this,” Other Kai muttered, pulling out.

He turned Kai over and let the leash go, pulling his hips even closer to him, then pushing himself back inside, his mouth agape as he panted hard. Kai was panting as well, and he glanced down to see Other Kai grab hold of his cock tightly, and start to stroke him up and down, squeezing tighter on the head and loosening at the base. It was even more stimulating than the swinging. The physical attention Other Kai gave his cock felt heavenly.

“Thank you, daddy.”

Other Kai panted, “For what?”

“For fucking me so hard.”

Other Kai leaned forward, stroking Kai’s dick harder and angling his own to hit deeper into Kai’s ass. He kissed him. Kai kissed him back. The overstimulation of it all became too much for him. He felt himself growing hot, as his lips, cock, and ass were all filling with tongue and cum respectively. Kai felt like he was on fire, and climaxed, four waves of extreme, indescribable pleasure hitting him one after the other. He shut his eyes tightly. His legs shook, and he felt Other Kai’s breath shake on his own lips. And then it all melted away, the pleasure slowly fading from his body. He opened his eyes once more and Other Kai was gone. He looked around the room. Not a trace. He patted himself. He felt like Kai again. Not the startled bottom he was a moment ago, but both halves made whole again. Kai glanced down at himself. He looked like a freak, the cat ears having fallen off from cumming so hard, the collar and leash still attached to his neck, and his cock still throbbing, dripping thick cum onto his stomach as he felt some drip from his ass. How embarrassing, he thought. How would he ever be able to explain this one?


End file.
